hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Piko Pau 'iole
Piko Pau 'iole (The Artful Dodger) is the 8th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 works with a charming con man to find a killer, after his female partner is murdered on the job. Meanwhile, San Francisco police inspector Abby Dunn helps Chin investigate the murders of five Chinese arm dealers. Plot Five-0 gets a new, temporary member with Inspector Abby Dunn, played by the lovely Julie Benz. Inspector Dunn is in Hawaii for a couple of weeks to shadow Five-0 because she is about to head up a task force in San Francisco based on their department. Jerry is immediately jealous that this new person gets special privileges when he has been with the team for years. I’m not sure Jerry necessarily needs a badge, but I did always think he could use a nicer office. Inspector Dunn’s first case with the team involves shadowing Chin on a murder and smuggling operation. Both are troubled when they find out the large shipping containers were being used to smuggle in weapons by former Chinese military. She’s good at what she does, and on any other case she would have a real shot at solving it. Except that this isn’t any other case. They don’t need to look far for the smuggler, since Gabriel walks right up to Chin and confesses. A Bonnie & Clyde style thief team has their crime spree abruptly ended when ‘Bonnie’ is gunned down. In the middle of a scam, Hank and Kate seem to have been targeted because they stole from the wrong person. Steve decides to temporarily release Hank so that he can help them with the investigation. Hank is definitely annoying, but he’s useful and he makes me giggle when he comments on the fact that Steve pretty much took possession of Danny’s car long ago. The plan seems simple: question all of the people Hank and Kate stole from and locate their items to see what was so valuable enough to kill for. Clearly it was something big enough to kill the owner of the pawn shop where Kate sold the various items. From there they go looking for the one man Hank and Kate stole from whose item is missing from the pawn shop, but this is where things start to go sideways. Hank ends up killing his mark. He comes out looking like a hero for potentially saving Steve and Danny. They realize too late that they’ve been played, but the real reason Hank himself killed his partner and set all of this up is far more shocking than even they could have anticipated. This whole plan was all about uploading a virus onto the Five-0 server, at the request of none other than Gabriel. As if Gabriel wasn’t embedded enough in this week’s storylines, there are a few more lives he decides to wreak havoc on. Adam and Kono finally have to deal with the debt they owed to escape the Yakuza. Upon failure to deliver Gabriel to his debtor, Adam is whisked away to the woods to be killed. He doesn’t believe any assurances that Kono will be safe after his death. After a bloody battle for his life, Adam plans on leaving the country. He doesn’t even get out the door before more of the Yakuza arrive to take him to his debtor. It looks like the end for Adam until Gabriel comes out of the shadows to inform him that he paid Adam’s debt, and then some. Gabriel made the deal with the Yakuza that afternoon, so Adam’s little trip out to the woods was just a miscommunication in timing. Adam is horrified to realize that he killed two men for nothing. Anyone else would just count their blessings and try to work through the guilt, but that’s not Adam. In his mind, Gabriel’s actions don’t justify his own, so he turns himself into the police for murder. Notes Deaths Quotes (the rendition room) Abby Dunn: Charming place. Chin Ho Kelly: McGarrett brought the concept of rendition over from the military. Have a seat. Abby Dunn: Okay. (Chin "assists" Hank Webber into the seat) Chin Ho Kelly: Our interrogation tactics, however unorthodox, do yield immediate results. Abby Dunn: Huh, where's the interrogator sit? (Chin handcuffs Hank into the seat) Chin Ho Kelly: We don't. And that's to our advantage. We sit, we get comfortable; which means they get comfortable. And we never want them to get comfortable. Hank Webber (Conman): (nervously) Good, yeah. I've got a question. Um, what the hell is this drain for? Chin Ho Kelly: Use your imagination. Hank Webber (Conman): Yeah, I'd rather not. Hank Webber (Conman): When you really think about it, Commander, you pulled the perfect "velociraptor con" on Detective Williams. I mean, you took his car before he even knew it was happening. Furthermore, you're not giving it back. Which, according to the laws of this great country, is technically stealing. Steve McGarrett: (irked) Detective Williams drives his car home every night, okay? Danny Williams: (to Hank) You know, buddy, if I've offended you in any way, I take it all back.. you're good with me. Hank Webber (Conman): Hey, you're not, you're not still mad at me about stealing your wallet, are you? Lou Grover: What do you think? Hank Webber (Conman): 'Cause, uh, you're gonna hate me now. (laughing)'Cause I did it again. Lou Grover: That's funny. Maybe we'll stop at the hospital on the way. Hank Webber (Conman): Okay, well, good-bye, fellas. It's been a slice. Steve McGarrett: Bye, Hank. (Hank leaves with Lou) (Danny and Steve quickly pat themselves down making sure they have all of their stuff - wallet, keys, phone, etc.) Danny Williams: I'm good. Steve McGarrett: I'm good. Danny Williams: You know, I never thought I'd meet anybody more frustrating than you. Steve McGarrett: Oh, that's nice. You just compared me to Hank? Danny Williams: On irritation level, yes, you two are very similar. Steve McGarrett: Is that right? Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. (Steve starts walking away) Danny Williams: Where you going? Steve McGarrett: I'm going to get coffee with somebody. Is that all right? Danny Williams: Who.. Who you going to get coffee with? Steve McGarrett: None of your business. How's it your business? Danny Williams: Is it that girl you hung out with last week? Steve McGarrett: What did I just say to you? (Steve cellphone rings) Danny Williams: Is that her right now? 'Cause if it is, let me talk to her. I'll set her straight. Steve McGarrett: No, no, you won't talk to her. You're never even gonna meet her. Trivia * Masi Oka is credited but does not appear. * Both Kim and Benz were on the television series Angel. Kim played an evil lawyer. Benz played a vampire. * Both O'Loughlin and Benz have portrayed vampires on television. Benz played "Darla" in the cult classics Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the other Joss Whedon show Angel. In 2007-2008 O'Loughlin played "Mick St John" in the television show Moonlight. Originally O'Loughlin's character was going to be named Mike Angel,but the show creators didn't want there to be any confusion with the television show Angel. Also the original title of Moonlight was going to be Twilight, but the gaining popularity of the books by Stephanie Meyer would again have caused confusion. While "Buffy" ran for 7 seasons and Angel ran for 5 seasons, unfortunately "Moonlight" only ran for 1 season as ratings did not support its continuation. * With Gabriel being an Hawaiian mob kingpin & his ranking with the Hawaiian underworld, do you really think that he would have any contact with anyone that Hank Weber would resort to, especially with Gabriel's association with Shioma ? Why would Hank incriminate himself by leading McGarret & Danny to a murder scene, knowing that they will prove that he murdered the pawnshop owner ? Then not once have they ever have played up as to how he had gotten the murder weapon, meaning, the weapon that was used on his partner-in-crime & what motive would he have to do away with her ? |- |Hank Weber |Kristoffer Polaha |A con-man/thief appears in this episode. |- |Tom Bishop |Steve Bastoni |One of Goro Shioma's enforcers. |- |Katie Dawson |Natalie Daniels |A con-woman/thief who appears in this episode. |- |Goro Shioma |Akira Hirayama |A Yakuza Oyuban - the man who helped Hiro Noshimuri start his empire. Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)